Such packaging substantially serves for packaging single-pole or double-pole circuit breakers. With the known packaging, for opening, the upper wall is torn open at the edges, at which the upper wall is connected to the front and rear walls. A so-called roller shutter effect is produced when tearing open, however, as the width of the upper wall is too narrow.